


Unexpected

by AnnetheCatDetective



Series: Expectations [1]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-06 00:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnetheCatDetective/pseuds/AnnetheCatDetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spy has news that Sniper was unprepared for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Features FemSpy, and is inspired by a piece of art by Kynim. Just a short little thing, for now.

He hadn’t seen her all day, and he’d spent the afternoon scanning the field for any sign of her work, not that he would have admitted as much. After all, the cease-fire had been a big long vacation and he’d spent most of that time in her arms, silly to be itching to see her after half a day apart now.

When he did see her, though, he knew he’d been right to feel antsy. He could read it in her face— didn’t know what he was reading exactly, but it wasn’t good, and it wasn’t like her to come running over to RED’s side so soon after the round had ended, with so much daylight still left.

“I’m leaving.” She said, her arms folded across her front, low.

“Oh.” He felt like he should have been mad, maybe, but he wasn’t. The timing surprised him, but all he felt was… empty, resigned. Of course she was. What was she ever doing with him in the first place? But she’d seemed so happy during their break.

Well… Towards the end there had been a restlessness in her. He’d ignored it. A byproduct of their impending return to work, not to do with him.

“So… So this is goodbye, then? Guess I should thank you for letting me know, ‘stead of trusting me to just figure it out when you stopped coming by and started stabbing me in the back.” He stepped back, hurt. Yes, hurt. Bitterness seeped in where anger didn’t, towards both of them, her for leaving and him for starting to believe she wouldn’t.

“Not you.” She rushed forward then, throwing her arms around him, her head coming to lie over his chest, and he didn’t know what to think, what to do, did nothing as she pressed up into him, her shoulders shaking. “The war. I have to leave the war.”

“Well it’s the same difference, isn’t it? If you’re not going to be here.”

“I have to. I— We can still— If you still want— But I can’t stay here now, it isn’t safe.”

“Someone bothering you?” His arms came up around her then.

“Not me… I am fine, you know me. It— I— You remember, the night before we found out about the cease-fire?”

“Remember the afternoon.” He chuckled weakly. Remembered taking her up against the wall in his nest, the both of them half-dressed, before they learned they’d have a month in a hotel while the respawn system underwent an overhaul, when they’d thought like all their assignations it would be a snatched and fleeting thing. Fucking like animals while their colleagues all returned to bases for lunch and a break between rounds.

“I didn’t die, after.” She whispered. “Wasn’t even hurt. No death, no respawn. We were careful all month, but not then.”

It had been an almost-perfect method, respawn, when no matter what they did at night, all she had to do was get killed in the morning, before any potential pregnancy had the chance to take. And now, it seemed, they’d hit a flaw in the plan.

“You think you’re…”

She shook her head. “I was late. I told the Medic I met someone in town over the cease-fire, so… I can’t leave until they send a replacement, but I have put in for one. This… this isn’t like those other times. I don’t feel right— It’s had all this time to take, and I can’t just— Anyway, the Medic is keeping me off the field, until they do send a replacement, and then I am going. I… I wanted you to know.”

He let out a deep breath, wishing he had a chair to drop into. “I can leave too… to be with you. Not right away. Gotta give some notice. Tell ‘em I met someone in town over the cease-fire. Had an accident. Felt I should do the honourable th— Hey…”

“Hey what?” She looked at him, not quite smiling, but considerably less upset, as he pulled away, her expression cycling through surprise and then dismay as he got down on one knee. “Oh— No. No, cher, not because of this—”

“Was going to, eventually. Couldn’t find the right ring and I couldn’t find the right words and I guess I still don’t have either. This isn’t about you getting— About me getting y— This isn’t about the baby. I do want to… to do the right thing about that, too. Like my kid to have my name. Like his mum to have my name, too. This is because I bloody fell in love with you back at the start of this war. You were the one thing I never expected… never expected any of this, but… I mean, you make me want things out of life that I’d always written off. You make me want to give you things I know you don’t even need me for, but hell, that’s why I love you. You don’t need me, but you come around and seem to like me anyways. Maybe I need you. No. No maybe about it.”

She smiled, slowly, squeezing his hand.

“Well? Whaddya say, luv? You gonna take me to be yours or what?” He asked, voice a nervous chuckle.

“Of course I am. You need me, after all.” She said, hers the same, leftover trepidation from her own confession colouring her joy, a slight touch of tearfulness to her answer.

He got to his feet, pulling her into a kiss, before settling back the way they’d been, her cheek against his chest, his arms looped loose about her waist.

“We’ll be right.” He promised, not without a touch of sadness. “Just be apart a little while, then I’ll come and find you in town and we’ll get out of here. Have a justice of the peace get the job done— my mum’ll chew me out for it once she finds out I’ve got a wife and a kid on the way and not one word to her about so much as a fiancee!— and then we’ll get us a house. We’ll be right.”

“Do you think she will approve of me?”

“What, Mum? Oh, course she will. Don’t even worry about that. Especially with a kid, she’ll go mad. Have to bring her out to— Where are we going?”

“Nantes. We… we don’t have to live in Nantes. Bretagne, the countryside?”

“Sure. Sure Mum’d like to visit us there. Nicer than trying to settle down anywhere near Teufort. So… That’s where you’re from?”

She nodded.

“We’ll go back there, then. Chin up, hey? Come on, don’t be sad now, hate to have a girl sad right after I propose to her.”

She laughed, sniffling. “Why, does it happen often?”

“Every time so far.” He joked weakly, giving her a little squeeze. “Thanks. For coming to tell me. Promise I’ll come out and join you as soon as I can get away, take you back home and marry you and— and get us a house, all of it. Promise. Right?”

“Right.” She sighed, holding onto him. “Let me stay here a little longer.”

“Course.” He rested his chin on her head, thought about how long it would take him to get a replacement, get away, how long it would take him to get her a house, how far along she’d be… “You just stay right here for now.”


End file.
